


Blue

by saddle_tramp



Series: Journey's End [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating:  PG-13<br/>Pairing:  pre-slash Logan/Kurt</p><p>Summary:  Being alone is fine and dandy, especially in a school full of kids, but sometimes a guy needs a friend.</p><p>Warnings: As with all my X-Men fics, be aware my knowledge of the multiple canons is spotty.  I’ve seen the movies and most episodes of three of the cartoon versions, and I’ve read a bunch of the comics in the original series. They all conflict so much with each other – and sometimes themselves! -- that I use what I like and ignore the rest, just like the Marvel folks seem to.</p><p>My X-Men fanon takes Remy and Jubilee from the 90’s X-Men cartoon, Logan is a blend of what I like best of all the versions of him I’m seen, and my version of Kurt (not to mention several of the other younger X-Men) is the teenaged version from the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. The Kurt who grew up a monk in the older X-Men cartoon is likely more ‘canon’ if you’re a purist, I’m sure, but I adore X-Men: Evolution’s spunky little blue elf. He seems like he has a lot more fun. ;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

 

Logan settled back into his chair as he popped the top off of yet another frosty beer. He flicked his thumb and sent the cap sailing neatly into the tiny nearby trashcan that held a hundred or so more just like it, lips quirking slightly when he hit the mark, as usual. He took a swig of his beer and then went back to staring into the fireplace, watching the flames dance and trying not to think about anything much at all as the slight smirk quickly faded away.

The whole thinking about nothing thing might have worked better if the shifting reds of the flames didn’t remind him of a certain red-haired mutant he just could not get out of his head these days.

He sighed, leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling as he stopped fighting himself and wondered what Remy was doing to that sexy blonde he had picked up at the pool hall earlier. She was a hot little number, Logan wouldn’t even try to deny that, and she had been all over Remy from the moment she saw him. She spent the evening cooing over Remy’s every word and just generally making it very plain she would be thrilled to put out if he wanted her to. It figured that she was an aerobics instructor, which was what Logan heard her tell Remy when he asked. That was about her speed, as dimwitted as she acted, and it was as good a use for that perfectly toned little body of hers as anything else.

…Well, anything but what she was likely doing at that very moment. The girl was made for sex with gorgeous long legs and curves in all the right places, and dark golden blonde hair down to an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Logan knew from his own experience that stupidity wouldn’t keep that blonde from being a good lay, not as pretty as she was. He’d spent some time with a beautiful idiot or ten in his day, and they were just as good in the sack as anyone else. Better, sometimes, since they didn’t bother to think so much about whether or not they _should_ do something and just went with what felt good.

Logan was a big fan of that plan of action himself, at least as far as sex was concerned. What felt good had always worked for him in bed, even if most folks would never guess the way his own preferences usually ran. His appreciation for Remy’s latest conquest wasn’t academic, not by far, but given his choice she wouldn’t be someone Logan went after. He was such a hard-assed bastard that folks were always shocked to find out he’d rather end up with a guy when he was looking to get laid. Women were great and he’d even loved a few over the years, but there was something about fucking a man that just flat did it for him.

That little blonde gym bunny was sexy, sure, and if she had come on to him he might not have turned down a quick blowjob in his truck, but that was about all he really wanted to do with her. He’d much rather take home the tall drink of bayou water that sexy little blonde was likely in bed with at that very moment.

Logan knew that wasn’t likely to ever happen outside of his dreams, though. Remy was straight and definitely not looking for Mr. Right or even Mr. Right Now, so Logan was pretty sure that Remy wouldn’t be knocking on his door anytime soon. Add in the Wolverine that lived in Logan’s head and made him act like such a bastard that he hated himself sometimes, and Logan was out of the running even if Remy _did_ decide to take a walk on the wild side.

The Wolverine was definitely Mr. Wrong.

 

~*~

 

Kurt was bored and feeling lonely after a long day by himself. He had made the decision that morning to stay in his room and study for his final on the history of aerodynamics, but he’d spent half the day staring at walls because studying was so very boring. Kitty had brought him dinner hours ago, but he hadn’t really eaten much of it as he tried to make himself study and failed miserably. He finally gave up and popped into the rec room, hoping for some company, but it was late enough that it was deserted.

He sighed and flopped into one of the chairs anyway, leaning his head back and scowling at the ceiling. It seemed that everyone had somewhere to go and someone to be with tonight except for him. He might have tried to find Kitty again, who was always good company and good at distracting him when he was thinking too much, but he knew she was in Jersey at a concert she and Jubilee had talked Storm into taking them to. Storm liked to pretend she didn’t like the music that Kitty and Jubilee loved, but Kurt figured she must enjoy it as often as she let the girls talk her into taking them to another concert.

Of course, Kurt’s first choice for company of an evening recently had been Forge, but he wasn’t about to look for him now. He wasn’t sure he could ever forgive Forge for the way he’d treated him the day before, trying to impress one of the new girls. Kurt was a geek and funny-looking besides, and Forge was popular because of his charm and his good looks, and it had seriously hurt that Forge treated Kurt badly just because there was a pretty girl around. Kurt had been very willing to do anything Forge wanted him to do for most of a year, and putting out for half that long, and still Forge had treated him like a stranger and then made fun of him when he was hurt by it.

Forge had been sleeping in Kurt’s bed as often as his own for months, but Kurt had decided that wasn’t happening ever again. Kurt had finally realized that Logan had been right months ago when he told Kurt that he needed to be careful who he let get that close. It had seemed then like Logan was just following the lead of all the other adults in the school and trying to discourage Kurt and Forge from having sex at all, but now Kurt realized it hadn’t been that at all. Logan had never said not to have sex, just to be careful of who he trusted to get that close to him. Kurt hadn’t known enough before he jumped into bed with Forge, obviously, and Logan had somehow seen that.

Thinking about Logan made Kurt wonder where he was, and a moment later Kurt was on his feet heading for the nearby kitchen. It would be quicker to teleport, but Logan’s keen sense of smell didn’t mesh too well with the whole sulfur and brimstone thing indoors and he didn’t mind walking that far to save Logan the discomfort. If Logan wasn’t in the kitchen, Kurt would pop out from there to check if his truck was in the garage, since the garage was big enough the stink would dissipate quickly. If Logan’s truck was there that would mean that Logan would probably be in his room or the danger room, depending on his mood tonight.

Being lonely wasn’t exactly the kind of problem Kurt normally went to Logan about, but there was a first time for everything. Kurt wanted to talk to _someone_ and Logan could usually be counted on to listen and at least try to help, even if the subject made Logan feel uncomfortable. He’d had a soft spot for Kurt since they met, pretty much, and Kurt had taken advantage of it before when he didn’t know who else he could go to with a problem. Logan had been around the block about a million times and he was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for being, so he usually had the answer Kurt needed or knew who would.

 

~*~

 

Logan finished off his sixth beer of the night and stood, grumbling under his breath as he walked across the room to his tiny kitchen area to find something to eat. He had about as much chance of getting drunk on beer as the average rock did, and he was out of tequila, but he wasn’t all that sure he wanted to get drunk anyway. That had been backfiring on him more often than he liked to admit over the last year or so, leaving him lonely, drunk, and miserable for the hour it took the alcohol to wear off, instead of just lonely.

He tossed the beer bottle in the recycling bin and then rummaged around in the fridge without getting particularly inspired, so he moved to the pantry cabinet to see what else he had. Five minutes later he finally settled on fajitas and pulled out the flour and his tortilla press, putting them on the counter while he went back to the fridge to take out a few peppers and some of the meat he had in the bottom drawer marinating.  He had planned to make jerky since he was about out, but there was over five pounds of venison in zip bags with his own special marinade, so he wouldn’t miss a handful or two used to make some fajitas.

He was just filling fresh tortillas the size of his hand with venison, onions, and peppers half an hour later when he heard a familiar noise in the hall outside his rooms, followed by the faint scent of sulfur and quick footsteps before there was a timid knock on the door.

“Door’s open,” Logan called, wondering what Kurt needed.

The door opened and then Kurt stuck his head in, looking around before he stepped into Logan’s living room. “I hope I’m not being a bother…”

“Nah, have a seat,” Logan said, glancing over at Kurt and giving him a crooked smile. “Want a fajita? Beer, maybe?”

Kurt seemed to think a moment and then moved towards the couch, smiling. “A beer would be good, thank you.”

“Gotcha,” Logan said, nodding. He moved to the fridge and took out two beers and the sour cream, dumping a generous dollop of the creamy white goodness on his plate and then putting it away. He grabbed his dinner and the beers and headed back to his chair, looking curiously at Kurt. “What’d you need, kid?”

Kurt looked a bit sheepish and shrugged one shoulder. “Nothing much, I was just lonely and I couldn’t think of anyone else to talk to.”

Logan sat down, chuckling as he put his plate on the table by his chair and then started to open the beers. “Last resort, huh?”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way,” Kurt said quickly. “I just couldn’t think of anyone else I _wanted_ to talk to.”

Logan's eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Oh.” He offered Kurt one of the beers, smiling crookedly. “Thanks, I think.”

Kurt took the beer and settled back on the couch, tucking his feet up under him and still feeling sheepish. “That came out all wrong. I didn’t really even look for anyone else, Logan. I was kind of hoping we could talk about a… problem I have.”

Logan settled back in his chair, feeling more certain of the territory even though he knew quite well there was no telling what Kurt might ask him. Kurt had looked up to him from the day they met, and often came to him with questions. “Why don’t you tell me all about it while I eat, and then we’ll see if we can’t figure out what to do next?”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “That would be good. Thanks.”

“Anytime, kid.” Logan reached for his plate and gave Kurt an expectant look as he scooped up a fajita one-handed. “Start talkin’.”

Kurt nodded and took a drink of his beer, then said the first thing that came to mind. “You were right, about Forge. I should have been more careful.”

Logan sighed slightly and gave Kurt a sympathetic look, chewing and swallowing before he said gently, “Finally made an ass of himself, huh?”

Kurt nodded. “Yesterday. It was all because of that new girl, the blond. Boom-Boom? He wanted to impress her, and I’m a geek.” He shrugged one shoulder. “He treated me like he barely knew me, and then he and that girl both made fun of me for getting upset about it.”

“Figures.” Logan chewed and swallowed the rest of the mouthful of fajita he had, and then he added, “He always struck me as that kinda guy. Forge might not mind another guy warmin’ his bed when he hasn’t got a girl, but show him a skirt an’ he’ll do his best to pretend it never happened. Some folks are just like that.”

Kurt scowled slightly, looking down and picking at the label on his beer as he mumbled, “That’s exactly what he did, too.” He took another drink of the beer and then looked over at Logan, watching him take another bite of fajita as he said more firmly, “It’s not right.”

Logan snorted, chewing and swallowing before he spoke. “’Course it ain’t right, kid! That don’t stop some men from doin’ it anyway, though. They’re too worried about how things look to everyone else to admit what they really want. They spend their whole lives sneaking around with men on the side while they play it straight.”

Kurt’s head tilted slightly and he just looked at Logan for a long moment before he finally said quietly, “You talk about it like you know how it feels to be the one on the side, Logan.”

“Only ‘cause I do,” Logan replied simply. He took a drink of his beer and then added with a crooked smile, “I don’t wear rainbows and walk in pride parades, kiddo, but I never tried to hide anyone I wind up sleepin’ with, either. There’s been a few ladies, but mostly I play for the other team.”

Kurt stared at Logan, wide-eyed. “I--  Yes.” He looked embarrassed, adding after a moment, “Me too.”

“Nothin’ to be ashamed of, kid,” Logan said firmly. “There’s a hell of a lot worse things you could do in this world. Who you want in your bed is nobody’s business but yours and whoever it is you wind up sleepin’ with, male or female.” Logan snickered slightly. “Hell, you can chase sheep if that’s what blows your skirt up, just don’t come to me for advice.” He put the last of his fajita in his mouth and chewed, blue eyes sparkling with amusement at the look on Kurt’s face.

“ _Sheep_?!” Kurt wrinkled his nose, disgusted. “No, no sheep.” He looked a bit sheepish. “And… not really any girls, either.”

“Not even Kitty?” Logan asked, smirking slightly.

The image projector that Kurt wore didn’t show the blush on his face, but Logan could smell the kid’s embarrassment again as Kurt said quietly, “Kitty doesn’t do furry and blue. She likes her guys to be human, or close to it.”

Logan let out a little snort of a laugh. “Most girls do at her age, even the ones who’re a little fuzzy around the edges themselves. It’s just how girls are.” He grinned at Kurt, adding, “They don’t know what they’re missin’, though.”

Kurt smiled at that, shy and surprised. “You think?”

“Hell, I know,” Logan said confidently, scooping up a second fajita in one hand with a practiced ease that Kurt envied. “Give it five years and Kitty’ll stop fawning over those prettyboy types she’s so nuts over now an’ start looking for a guy worried about somethin’ besides his own looks.”

“Five _years_?” Kurt repeated, looking crestfallen.

Logan chuckled around a mouthful of fajita, nodding as he chewed and then swallowed. “Yeah, hate to break it to you, kiddo, but she’s young yet to be lookin’ for anything real. She’ll grow up and stop thinkin’ looks are the most important part of a guy one of these days, but it’ll take a while.  Her and Jube both are boycrazy an’ it takes years to get that out of their systems most of the time, at least from what I’ve seen.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s a good thing I like guys, then.”

Logan took a sip of his beer and then gave Kurt a crooked grin, teasing, “It never slowed me down any. Guys don’t mind cuttin’ to the chase near as much as a woman usually will. Even if they want a guy, a lot of women seem to think they need to play hard to get just for the hell of it. I dunno about you, but me, I ain’t got the patience for those kind of games.”

“I don’t like games either.” Kurt took a drink of his beer, watching Logan eat and thinking for a moment before he finally gave in to his curiosity. “Where do you meet men?”

Logan snickered, swallowing and reaching for his beer to take another drink before he answered. “These days in bars or pool halls, but that makes it sound like there’s been a lot of them. Mostly I date Rosie Palm and her sisters.”

Kurt laughed, surprised. “But you’re so… Logan.  How could you not have someone?”

“It ain’t difficult,” Logan said dryly. “You’re forgettin’, kid. I’m not a pretty little twink like a certain blue elf I could name. Guy like me doesn’t even ping on most folks’ radar unless they’re wantin’ the kind of thing I don’t go for.” He finished off the second fajita while he let Kurt think that one over, amused by the kid’s surprise and embarrassment.

Kurt looked down at his beer for a long moment before he looked at Logan and asked shyly, “You… think I am pretty?”

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t, kiddo,” Logan replied with a smile. “Some folks can’t see past a body’s color or a little bit of fuzz, but I never been one of them.”

“I--…  Thank you,” Kurt said softly, smiling.

“Anytime.” Logan winked and popped the last bite of his fajita in his mouth, then stood to clear away his plate and get himself another beer, giving Kurt time to think on what he’d said. He wouldn’t normally tell a kid on the rebound that he was pretty, but he figured Kurt needed to know some people saw past the fur. Kurt was blue on the rare occasion he turned off that gadget on his wrist, sure, and there was the tail and the finger thing, but he was still a good-looking kid.

Kurt just sat there on the couch watching Logan head towards the kitchen counter, still embarrassed even though he was smiling a bit. Anyone else he might have suspected of lying to him to make him feel better, but he knew Logan didn’t believe in sugar-coating the truth. If Logan said he was pretty he must really believe it, and that made Kurt’s whole week a little better.

 

~*~

 

Logan glanced over at Kurt as he finished loading his dehydrator and chuckled very softly. Kurt was still sound asleep with an empty beer bottle in one hand, looking uncomfortable as hell all curled up in a ball on the end of the couch. Logan went to the sink, washing the marinade he’d used off of his hands before he dried them on the worn old towel hanging from a hook on the side of the pantry.

He switched off the light over the sink and then walked over to the couch, crouching next to it and reaching out to take Kurt’s empty beer bottle as he said gently, “Wake up, kid.”

Kurt snuffled slightly and shifted as Logan took the bottle but didn’t really wake up, so Logan switched the bottle to his other hand and gave Kurt’s shoulder a gentle shake. “C’mon, Kurt. You can’t sleep here.”

Kurt made a low grumbly noise and then his eyes opened slowly, blinking as he tried to focus on Logan. He smiled sleepily after a moment and murmured, “I fell asleep.”

Logan chuckled. “Ya think?” He ruffled Kurt’s hair and stood to go put the bottle into the recycling bin, adding, “You can’t sleep all wadded up in a knot like that, kiddo. You don’t have to leave, but you _do_ need to move.”

Kurt blinked and slowly sat up, surprised. “I don’t have to go?”

Logan bent to put the bottle with a dozen other empties, then turned to walk back towards Kurt, amused. “No, you don’t have to go. After three beers I doubt you can walk straight, an’ you sure don’t need to be poofing around. You might end up in a wall or somethin’.”

Kurt blinked a few times, obviously thinking that over, then gave Logan a sheepish smile. “I am a little tipsy, I think.”

“Tipsy my ass, kid,” Logan said, “You’re drunk.” He offered Kurt his hand, looking amused, “C’mon, up an’ at ‘em. You can sit in my chair while I pull out the hide-a-bed.”

Kurt took Logan’s hand and stood, swaying unsteadily, then he stepped closer to Logan as he asked softly, “Can’t I just sleep with you?”

“I don’t mind, but all you’re gonna do is sleep,” Logan said firmly.

“Whatever you say,” Kurt agreed quickly, giving Logan a shy smile. “I… don’t want to sleep alone.”

Logan smiled slightly and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, turning him towards the door to his bedroom. He started moving then, pushing Kurt ahead of him with a hand on each of Kurt’s shoulders. “I don’t mind company, kiddo. I get mighty tired of waking up alone myself sometimes.”

Kurt let Logan guide him towards the door, his balance shaky enough that he was grateful for the support as he said softly, “I don’t like to be alone.”

Logan gave Kurt’s shoulders a gentle squeeze, stopping him at the door to his bedroom. “You don’t have to be, kid. My bed’s plenty big enough for two.” He reached past Kurt to open the door and then waited for Kurt to go in, not wanting to make Kurt take that step as he added quietly, “You’re safe here, Kurt. I promise.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Logan, smiling, then turned and reached for Logan’s hand to pull him forward as he backed carefully into Logan’s darkened room. “I know that, Logan. I’m always safe with you.”

Logan let Kurt lead him forward, amused as he reached to flip the switch by the door, which turned on a lamp over the head of the bed. He shut the door behind him as he said, “I told you nothin’ is gonna happen. Not while you’re drunk, kid.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “I heard you.” He reached for Logan’s flannel shirt, starting to unbutton it as he added, “We have to get comfortable to sleep though, right?”

Logan chuckled and let Kurt unbutton his shirt as he teased softly, “Hopin’ to get me naked, huh?”

Kurt smiled wider as he carefully unfastened another button, having to concentrate enough on that simple task that it was obvious he was more drunk than he wanted to admit. “It would be nice.”

“You could always just ask,” Logan replied softly, amused. He let Kurt unfasten the last button on his shirt and then reached for Kurt’s shoulders, turning Kurt towards the bed. “You worry about your clothes, elf. I’ll get mine.”

“Alright,” Kurt agreed, moving towards the foot of the bed as he shrugged out of the unbuttoned short-sleeve shirt he wore over his t-shirt.

Logan walked to the side of the bed he usually slept on, tugging off his t-shirt and tossing it in the general direction of the hamper in the corner by the bathroom. “Keep your shorts.”

Kurt made a face, pulling off his t-shirt and then pouting at Logan. “I hate sleeping in clothes.”

Logan started to unbutton his jeans, lips twitching into a little smirk. “You can always sleep on the couch.”

Kurt sighed and sat on the foot of the bed to take off his shoes. “No thank you.”

Logan chuckled and sat down to untie his boots, teasing softly, “You’ll still get to see plenty, kid.”

Kurt dropped his sneakers in the floor one by one and then stood again, turning to look at Logan. “No more than I see when you’re having a bad day in the danger room.”

Logan dropped his other boot in the floor and then stood again, giving Kurt an amused look. “There you go, makin’ assumptions.” He shoved his jeans down, smirking again when he heard Kurt inhale sharply as he realized Logan was going commando.

Kurt stared interestedly, wide-eyed as he said, “But I thought you said…”

“I did, an’ I meant it,” Logan said as he straightened again. “That don’t mean I was already wearin’ underwear, though.” He reached to open the top drawer of the dresser by the bed, taking out a worn old pair of boxers and putting them on before he looked Kurt’s way again. When he did, he had to chuckle again.

Kurt ducked his head, looking sheepish as he took off his own jeans and muttered, “You’re enjoying teasing me, I think.”

“I coulda changed in the bathroom,” Logan agreed with a smile, turning back to the bed and tugging down the blankets. “Wouldn’t have been near as much fun, not when I knew you’re curious.”

“More than curious,” Kurt said softly as he moved around the bed, embarrassed. He was aroused and he knew Logan could smell it even if he didn’t bother to look.

Logan smiled at Kurt, blue eyes sparkling. “Don’t worry, I take it as a compliment, kid.”

Kurt made a face, climbing into Logan’s bed as he muttered, “Stop calling me kid.”

Logan got into bed on the other side and settled on his back, folding one arm behind his head as he looked at Kurt, grinning. “Why?  You _are_ a kid, an’ at least one of us oughta remember that.”

“I am not!” Kurt said quickly, pouting as he got comfortable on his side facing Logan. “I am nineteen years old and completely legal.”

Logan smirked. “An’ I’m old enough to be your grampa a couple times over, kid.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “You don’t look that old.”

“Don’t feel it, either,” Logan said, amused. “But that don’t change the fact the professor found stories about someone he thinks was me over a hundred years ago. I don’t remember much past the last fifteen years or so, but the bits and pieces I do remember makes me think he’s probably right.”

“Wow,” Kurt said softly, wide-eyed.

Logan took advantage of Kurt’s silence to change the subject, reaching over with his free hand to tap the ‘watch’ Kurt always wore. “You can take that off, y’know.”

Kurt looked down at the image projector and then back at Logan, feeling embarrassed and ashamed as he said softly, “I would rather not.”

“I thought you trusted me?” Logan asked quietly, his smile fading away.

“I do,” Kurt said quickly, surprised.

“Then you oughta know you can be yourself with me,” Logan said gently, rolling to his side and then reaching for Kurt’s wrist. “I already know what you look like without that thing, Kurt.” He began to unfasten the band from around Kurt’s narrow, furry wrist as he added with a slight smile, “And there’s no room for lies in _my_ bed, kiddo.”

Kurt just watched as Logan unfastened the buckle and the image projector automatically shut itself off, the image of what he would have been without the X gene disappearing with a tiny beep.

Logan propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over Kurt to put the gizmo on the bedside table and then settled onto his back again. He reached for the lamp above his head, turning it off, then folded one arm behind his head and gave Kurt an expectant look as he held the other hand up. “C’mon, kid. We may not ‘ve done this before, but I know you well enough to figure you like to be held. I don’t bite.”

Kurt smiled shyly and shifted closer, settling against Logan’s side as he murmured, “That’s good. You would get a mouthful of hair.”

Logan snickered, putting his free arm around Kurt. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He gave Kurt a squeeze and then relaxed with a low rumbling sound, closing his eyes as he murmured, “Lot worse things I could get in my mouth than a little blue fur.”

Kurt snuggled a little closer and then was still, smiling as he murmured, “You’ll have to try it sometime and see if you still say that afterwards.”

Logan shifted the arm around Kurt slightly, running his hand over Kurt’s side slowly and enjoying the feel of the soft downy fur that felt almost like velvet as he murmured, “Say that again when you’re sober, an’ you got a deal.”

“I will.” Kurt kissed Logan’s shoulder lightly and then settled down and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Logan heard the change in Kurt’s breathing as he fell asleep a few minutes later, and he smiled slightly as he let his own eyes close, enjoying the simple pleasure of not sleeping alone and feeling more relaxed and content than he had in a good long while.

 

~*~

 

Charles had been surprised when Forge came to him looking for Kurt just before midnight, and he was even more surprised when he found Kurt in Logan’s rooms. He picked up enough unintentionally from Kurt’s mind to know that Forge would not be a welcome sight, so he had sent Forge on his way, telling him only that Kurt was safe and didn’t wish to be bothered.

After Forge left, Charles had checked on Kurt again. Charles trusted Logan with Kurt’s life without any hesitation, but he also knew that Logan was a very lonely man, and he had picked up enough of why Kurt was in Logan’s rooms to think that perhaps he should check on them again. Logan would never force the boy into anything, but Charles wasn’t quite as certain that Logan would say no if Kurt made advances. Charles didn’t think that would be good for the boy, so he had kept an ‘ear’ on them as he got ready for bed and settled in to read a book that young John had given to him for his recent birthday, ‘ _Ender’s Game_ ’ by Orson Scott Card. 

The book and what John might be trying to say to him with it fascinated Charles, but still he made a point to check on Logan and Kurt several times during the course of the evening. He had been surprised by the glimpses he got of the boy’s thoughts, and not especially pleased when he realized that Logan had given the child alcohol, but the loneliness Charles had felt when he first touched Kurt’s mind was soon just a memory. When Charles realized that Logan was no longer quite so lonely either and seemed pleased with the company, he began to relax and check on them less often. He thought they both needed to know they had friends who would listen to them, so surely there was no harm in them talking to each other.

Charles finally closed his book near two in the morning and put it on the bedside table, then turned off the light and carefully shifted down into bed until he could stretch out comfortably. He folded his hands across his belly, relaxing as he reached again for Kurt and Logan to check one last time before he slept. When last he checked, Kurt had been sleeping on the couch while Logan loaded his food dehydrator with venison, so he was rather shocked to find them together in Logan’s bed. Kurt was dreaming peacefully, but Logan was still awake, though he too was on the edge of drifting off.

// _Logan,_ // Charles sent without pausing to think, // _are you sure that you’re doing what’s best for the boy?_ //

Logan’s relaxed calm shifted to wariness in the space of a heartbeat, making Charles sigh softly in his otherwise silent bedroom on the other side of the mansion. Even after being part of the Institute for so long, Logan still couldn’t easily let himself trust anyone.

//Yeah, Professor, I am,// Logan replied after a few moments. //I’m making the kid sleep when he wanted me to do a hell of a lot more. Not that it’s really any of your business. Like the kid reminded me more than once tonight, he’s over eighteen.//

// _He’s one of our students_ _and in a very precarious mindset at the moment, as I am sure you’re aware._ //

//I’m the one that spent half the night letting him talk and helping him get past his first boyfriend treating him like dirt because the little ass decided he wanted to chase a skirt instead. Kurt is a consenting adult and there’s not a damned thing wrong with either of us preferring men, but I turned him down anyway because I don’t do rebounds.// Logan paused and then added, //And he’s not one of _my_ students. He never has been.//

Charles sighed softly, regretting his hasty words. // _I'm sorry, Logan. You're quite correct. I should know better than to worry about him when he is with you._ //

Some of the tense wariness left Logan as he began to relax again. //Yeah, Chuck, you should. I’m used to it though, so don’t worry about it.//

// _You should not have to get used to not being trusted, especially by me. I should have known that Kurt was safe, but checking on the boy to find him in your bed gave me pause._ //

//And I probably felt guilty as hell to you, the way I was feeling when you spoke up,// Logan agreed with a hint of amusement. //I’d likely do the same if I found him in some much older guy’s bed right now. The kid’s been hurt and I know he’s lonely enough to let someone take advantage of him. That’s why I let him have a few beers to take the edge off the hurt, and why I didn’t argue when he asked to sleep with me. I could have sent him back to his bed or put him on the couch, but that would lead him towards more trouble. He’d likely wind up with Forge again just so he wouldn’t have to be alone, and I don’t want that.//

// _What_ do _you want, Logan?_ // Charles asked, curious. // _And what will you do if the boy is sincere in his feelings?_ //

//He doesn’t have feelings for me,// Logan thought, very amused. //He’s been in love with Kitty for years, he’s just trying to keep from rattling apart while he waits on her to notice him.//

// _Yes, but he seems willing to accept that she will not notice him. I believe he sincerely likes you as well._ //

//Well sure he _likes_ me. I’m his friend, and just about the only person he knows that swings the same way he does. He hasn’t got much choice for folks to turn to when he has guy troubles. John would listen to him and try to help, but I doubt Kurt even knows John swings that way, as hard as John works to keep folks from figuring it out.//

// _Be that as it may, you still have not answered my other question. What do you want, Logan?_ //

Logan didn’t reply immediately, staring up at the ceiling for a minute or two before he admitted, //Not to be alone for a little while.//

Charles sent Logan a wave of sympathy, the quiet pain he felt in Logan’s mind making him regret that he had pushed Logan on the subject. // _I know that feeling well, my friend. I know how hard it must be for you, living so close to Remy and yet feeling so far away._ //

//I didn’t know you knew about that, Chuck.//

Charles could feel Logan’s shock very clearly, and he realized that Logan hadn't thought Charles noticed his feelings for the tall young man whose rooms were across the hall from Logan's own. // _I do read minds, dear boy. It’s rather part of the job description to know what is bothering my friends, especially those I touch minds with so frequently._ //

Logan looked down at Kurt as the kid shifted in bed, then laid his head back again and looked up at the ceiling. //I guess it would be. I never really thought about how that would work.//

// _I am here, should you ever wish to talk. I am rather well qualified to commiserate on loving a man who is interested primarily in women. Eric has been aware of my feelings for him for a very long time, but he seldom has admitted any of his own despite the fact I know that he cares. He cannot completely hide that from me, no matter how hard he strives to hide it from himself._ //

//Ever since I saw you two in the same room together, I’ve had a feeling there was something between you.//

// _There was, yes. Sometimes I think that perhaps there still is, but that is up to Eric. He knows that I will not give up my ideals to be with him._ //

Logan thought about that a moment, then asked hesitantly, //Chuck, if I asked… I mean, would you tell me if Remy--//

// _I cannot do that, Logan,_ // Charles interrupted gently, regretful. // _It would be very unfair to him to reveal such a thing, just as I would never tell him of your own feelings for him._ //

Logan sighed softly. //Yeah. It would, especially with how hard it was for him to trust you in his head. Forget I asked, Chuck. Moment of weakness and all that happy horseshit.//

// _It’s already forgotten._ // Charles decided to change the subject, adding, // _And rest assured that I won’t worry about Kurt next time I find him in your rooms. I trust you not to hurt the boy, and I don’t begrudge either of you the chance to find comfort in the arms of a friend. A young man Kurt’s age often can’t understand a need to take such matters slowly, but I know you’ll take good care of him._ //

Logan blinked just as Kurt moved again, and he tipped his head to watch Kurt rubbing at his nose, which seemed to be getting tickled by the hair on Logan’s chest. //Did you just give me permission to let him have his way with me, Chuck?//

Charles smiled, amused. // _Yes, I suppose I did. The more I think about it, the more I think there are many worse things you could do than to show Kurt that he is special to you. He needs that, I think, as much as you need the companionship he offered so freely._ //

//I’m glad you won’t mind, since I already told him I wouldn’t say no if he asks sober. I figure there are worse things that the kid could do than getting laid when he’s lonely, and at least I know I won’t hurt him.//

Charles’ lips twitched as he restrained another laugh. // _I should have known you had reached such a conclusion before I did. Despite your protests to the contrary, you are a rather intelligent man._ //

//Don’t be spreading that around. Let me stay the one the team turns to when they need something torn apart. I like that job a hell of a lot better than I like having to be the brains of the operation.//

Charles chuckled softly. // _As you wish. Sleep well, my friend._ //

//You too, Chuck.//

Charles smiled and relaxed as he ended contact with Logan’s mind, and soon he drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

~ End


End file.
